creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
United Republic of Earth (Worldgate: Andromeda)
The United Republic of Earth (formerly The NATO League of Ventures into Outer Space, commonly abbreviated to the Venture League), was the branch of the UN military dedicated to the exploration of space. They were the least popular branch of the military amongst the civilian population, and other military organisations, due to the large amount of funds they received, the people believing the money would be better spent on matters directly related to Earth. The Republic's current base of operations is the Orion Complex in the city of New Crete, located in Primum Continentis on Icarus IV. History Foundation and Early Activity The Venture League was formed in 2033 A.D after the successful colonisation of the moon by the US. Their original goal was research into making other planets hospitable to humans, and so possessed few military personnel. In 2037, the Venture League made its first manned expedition to Mars, and after extensive excavation, discovered primitive, but hostile indigenous life forms. Soldiers were sent to Mars to eradicate the threat, and the Venture League was fully assimilated into the military, and Mars colonised by 2041. Rebellion During the Third World War, unrest began to grow among the soldiers in the Venture League, as the NATO reduced the League’s funding, and some believed that NATO’s leaders weren’t taking their endeavours seriously. A small faction of Venture League personnel demanded that the League become independent from the NATO. The majority were against this notion, as it would mean they would gain no support whatsoever. A few small-scale conflicts were fought between 2045 and 2046, mostly on Mars, the Pro-NATO majority retaining power. Foundation of the Republic of Earth With the end of WWIII, Earth's many nations joined to form one central government, and further explore space. Earth's formerly disparate countries became the United Republic of Earth, and the Venture League became its primary military force. Discovery of Andromeda For 91 years after the third world war, the Venture League continued researching the possibilities of terraforming, and a more efficient means of space travel. In 2137, exactly a century after the foundation of the Venture League, they began an expedition to colonise Jupiter’s moons, using recently perfected cryopreservation to prevent aging. The expedition also discovered a large ring, some sort of ancient artefact in orbit around Jupiter that they believed to be a portal of some kind. the expedition found themselves inexplicably drawn to the device, and, unable to give in to their curiosity, passed through it. they found themselves orbiting an undiscovered planet that would come to be called Icarus IV The colonisation forces were met with token resistance by indigenous flora as well as a native humanoid race, unnaturally similar to humans in their physiology.. Contact with the Tyberians This section contains spoilers for the "Worldgate: Andromeda - New Horizon" series of novels currently being written 15 years after the planet had been settled, humanity had ventured further into this unknown space, and had colonised planets across multiple star systems. Mining operations on Icarus IV had increased in intensity, and delved deeper and deeper beneath the planet's surface after discovering a metal called Stygium. Inadvertently, their curiosity awoke something deep within the planet: a hive of insectoid sapient beings known as Troglopods that were seemingly hostile. The relentless swarms of the Troglopods would have wiped out the colonists, were it not for the intervention of a Tyberian ship. After the arrival of reinforcements from Mars, and regular dealings with the Tyberians, including teaching the aliens English, the humans learned that they had travelled through a wormhole, and were now in the Andromeda Galaxy, 2.5 million light years away from home. War with Tiber This section contains spoilers for the "Worldgate: Andromeda - New Horizon" series of novels currently being written The URE in Andromeda soon began mining large quantities of Stygium from Icarus IV’s moon, and eventually began expanding into Tyberian space. A mining colony was set up on the Tyberian-controlled moon of Argonis in 2152. Unbeknownst to the humans, Argonis was the site of a centuries old battle, and contained a mass grave underneath a temple to the Tyberian god Aros. Enraged at the desecration of such a sacred place, the Tyberians declared war on the URE. After eleven years of conflict, the crew of HMSC Daedalus requested the aid of exiled Tyberian Prince Goroth, but it was revealed that Goroth was secretly working with the Tocetl to keep the war going until the two sides had wiped each other out, and, later, open the Void. Goroth's treachery was discovered, and the URE and Tyberians called a truce to fight the Tocetl. In 2256, after the death of the previous Emperor Andravaz and the coronation of his daughter Pharaz, the URE and the Tyberians formed the Elysian Confederation, to combat the Tocetl's growing alliance. As of 2258, the Venture League is involved in the Asphodel War (Also called War of Andromeda, War of Zakorr) along with the other races of the Elysian Confederation - the Tyberians and Qlak'ash - against the Erebus Pact. Government and Politics Central Government Chairman The Republic is governed by a chairman elected by the people every five Earth years. While assisted by the Senate, the Chairman is ultimately in power. Senate A council of 40 senators that assists the Chairman in running the Republic, and discusses and votes on political matters. Planetary Government Each planet in the URE is individually governed by a President and council, who report to the central government. Politics Parties As well as the central government, the URE government consists of multiple political parties, each maintaining different ideals. The leaders of each of these parties campaigns to become Chairman in elections, and the Senate consists of members of the each party. Each nation within the Republic also has its own central government. Economy The Republic uses the Earth Dollar, though the Elysian Confederation is considering a universal currency to be used by all member races. Culture Society Republic society differs little from societies on Earth, though each planet, based on its government and ethnic groups has a unique culture. In general, most developed URE planets are capitalist, while new colonies typically begin as a socialist society, until the colony is powerful enough for people make their own profits. Religion The Republic has no official religion, though the majority of the population is atheist or agnostic. Among the few religious believers in the Republic, Christianity and Islam are the most popular. Language The official languages of the Republic are English and French, though individual nations retain their own languages on their colonies Dome-Cities Dome-Cities are cities built on colonized planets. The cities are covered by the eponymous large steel or Stygium domes with screens that simulate the sky and day/night cycles of Earth. These domes also keep the planet's natural gases out, and keep oxygen in circulation. Dome-Cities are connected by tunnels called Interdome Highways. Military Main Article: Earth Republic Army Law Enforcement URE planets possess police forces that also act as armies if the main army does not have a base there. These forces are divided into departments for each dome-city and are equipped with military weapons and APCs. Space Force As the URE's military was founded from a space exploration force, it possesses a formidable space fleet of over 20,000 ships, belonging to one of four categories: * Cruiser - The largest type of ship commonly used by the URM, cruisers act as the command ship of a fleet, where the admiral commands his/her fleet. * Destroyer - Heavy support ships armed with powerful long-range cannons * Frigate - Fast and maneuverable ships used mostly for scouting, raiding, commerce and diplomacy missions, though are capable of fighting in large-scale combat * Corvette - The smallest ships in the navy. Corvettes are lightly armed and armoured in comparison to other ships, and make up the bulk of a fleet. Notable Members * Nicholas Moore – Chairman * Marcus Winters – First Officer of the ERS Daedalus. * Zander Madden – Lead Researcher at the Institute of Xenology * Christoph Brunner – Lead Technological Developer * Michael Yeung - Space Force Supreme Admiral Category:Factions (Andromeda Compendium) Category:Factions (Worldgate: Andromeda) Category:Worldgate: Andromeda